


And to think it all began with a "Hi, my name is Dan."

by a_little_bit_of_madness



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Minor Swearing, Oh fluff how I love thee, but you know dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_bit_of_madness/pseuds/a_little_bit_of_madness
Summary: Fluffy dan and phil in high school, nothing dramatic, no deaths, murders, or sad things. Angst though. You better deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dan and Phil, nor do I claim that these are true stories. I am not Dan or Phil, and I am not trying to out them, nor am I claiming that they are a couple. There. Now I can't be hunted down. Hope you like it!

PHIL

“Hey.” 

Phil looked up, brushing the silence out of his eyes. There was a boy standing at the edge of his desk, picking at some tape that Phil guessed had been there over the summer. He didn’t seem to notice it wasn’t his table- he looked a bit anxious.

“Hey.” 

“Is this desk taken?” The other boy asked, pointing to the one in front of Phil.

“Nope, it’s all yours!”

The boy fiddled around in his black backpack after sitting down, muttering “shit,” quietly after a minute.

“You good?” Phil glanced at him from around his book, meeting the other’s brown eyes.

“Yea- um- do you happen to have a pencil or something I could borrow?” He looked embarrassed at not bringing one on the first day of high school.

“Sure. Erm, hold on a second.” Phil reached behind him, stretching to get a pencil case out of the bottomless pit he called his backpack. Blue and green checkered, he’d had it since seventh grade, and it had for sure seen better days. 

Finally, finding an only semi-questionable looking pencil at the bottom that he was pretty sure had been there for the whole time he’d had the backpack, he turned back around to find the boy quickly looking away from him, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly. It made Phil’s normally loose t-shirt feel tight, and his hand shook a bit as he held out the pencil.

“Thanks,” he said without looking at Phil. He turned around and started to pick at his own desk.

The bell rang, the teacher stood up, and the class quieted a bit. 

“Hello. Good morning. Fun to have English first thing, isn’t it?”  
The class, or at least the portion pretending to be awake mumbled or nodded. Phil put away his book.  
“Thought so.” She clapped her hands. “Roll, then syllabus and reading expectations, etc. You know the first day drill. I hope. Cali.”

“Here.”

“Marco.”

“Yup.”

“Nope. Yups are not tolerated in this class and sit up.”

Everyone sat up a little straighter, and the boy in front of Phil stopped picking at his desk. Not that Phil was looking.  
“Okay… Uh… Brandon.”

“Yu- here!”

“Thank you. Good. I’ll have you well trained by the end of the year. Lila!”

“Present.”

The names went on, and Phil began to tune out. Until the curly headed boy in front of him was called. “Daniel!” 

“Here. Um- Dan is fine.” 

“Alright, Dan it is. Catherine.”

“Here.”

“Phillip.”

“Here.”

The newly christened Dan turned around in his seat and gave Phil a look that clearly said, “Phillip?” His eyebrow was raised, he was smirking, and in that moment, Phil’s cheeks heated up, and he looked away. The room was much too warm. 

 

***

 

Phil was walking along the worn red curb on his way out of school, trying not to fall off and be scrutinized by the older students in the bus lines when Dan walked up to him.

“Hey Phillip.” 

“Hey Daniel.” 

“Hey! I take offense, as I have already previously stated that I prefer Dan, and you have not said that you like a different name. So hi, my name is Dan.” His flamboyant air, so different from their class together, caught Phil off guard, much like everything else about Dan.

“Well, Phil is fine.”

“Hey Phil.”

“Much better. Did you just move here?”

“Yeah, I transferred from Dana Vista. You?”

“No, I went to the middle school here.”

“Ah, lucky. You must have a bunch of friends then.” 

“Mmm, yes, all the friends.” Phil spread his arms wide to indicate the multitude of people around him.

“Well, if you have no friends, uh, um…” here Dan began to falter, and Phil, realizing the tense situation, tried to lighten the mood. He elbowed Dan in the arm, and smiled at him, nodding. Dan flinched a bit at the touch, but recovered quickly and smiled gratefully back.

“Sure.” Phil said in response to the unasked question.

“Thanks.” Maybe Phil was imagining it, but if seemed like Dan moved a bit closer to him on the rest of their shared walk.

 

***

 

Maybe this year wouldn’t be as bad as last year after all. Phil was starting to feel optimistic. Dan- well, Dan was something, he thought later as the got into bed. He was something that made Phil’s chest go tight whenever he thought of him, something that made his brain spit out a thousand scenarios concerning them both.

He rubbed his elbow, and soon after was asleep, dreaming dreams of curly haired, brown-eyed boys with honey voices, and mouths like butter.


	2. Chapter 2

**PHIL**

Phil awoke with a start, with that unconscious realization that he had slept too long. It was something about how the light hit his face differently through the blinds, or how the bad taste in his mouth was just a little bit worse than usual.

Needless to say, Phil was late.

Not late enough to warrant staying home in bed, feigning sickness when his parents got home later, but late enough that he would be walking in after roll.

Phil scrambled out of bed, threw on some clothes, shoes, and grabbed his laptop and backpack and hurried out into the hall, still zipping up his backpack. A quick glance in the hall mirror convinced him that yes, it was going to be a hat day and he seized a nearby beanie and a few pop tarts to eat on the *shudder* jog to school.

When he got to his desk after handing is late note to the teacher, flushed and out of breath, Dan looked behind him and whispered, “There you are! I thought you were standing me up before school today!”

Phil tried to calm his breathing. “No, I just slept in by accident. Sorry!”

“No, I figured it was on purpose.” Dan flashed him a grin and turned back around, indicating that he was for sure a model student, and not a delinquent of any kind.

Phil was now in trouble of a different kind, suddenly remembering his dream, and his face, which was just beginning to cool down, was flaming red again.

_Honey mouth…. I’m not so sure. The curly hair yes, brown eyes, but…_

Here Dan turned around again, and asked to be partners with Phil for an assignment that Phil had not heard mentioned.

It was all he could do to stammer out a “S-sure!” before Dan gave him the sweetest smile Phil could imagine and confirmed his suspicions about ‘honey mouths.’ His subconscious was messing with him for sure.

Phil looked back up a Dan’s eyes, which had a crease between them. “What did you say? Sorry, uh, I, uh…”

“Yeah, mm hmm. No, um, are you free today or tomorrow to start the poster? My house is still a mess from the move, so... “

“We can go to my house! Yeah. Um, do you want to walk home with me?” _How was this happening???_ “What are we doing? I, uh, wasn’t listening.”

Dan smirked. “Yeah, I saw that.” _You did?? Crap._ “We’re doing a poster on like famous murdery authors.”

Now it was Phil’s turn to smirk. “Murdery authors?”

Color bloomed on Dan’s cheeks, and his confident front faltered for a moment. “Yeah, like… um….” He tried to explain, waving his hands around.

“Dan. DAn!” Phil caught one of his hands before he realized what he was doing. Dan froze, and stopped stuttering. His gaze was caught on their hands, not letting go, but not looking like he was remotely ok.

“Sorry, sorry!” Phil tried to drop his hand, but Dan wouldn’t let go for a second. As his fingers slid out of Dan’s the room seemed colder. “I know what you mean. Like authors that write murder mysteries.”

“Yeah, that…” Dan’s composure was shattered.

 

**DAN**

 

_How did he do that?? I said that wouldn’t happen- I PROMISED it wouldn’t happen. I wouldn’t crack at the first guy I saw. It’s the fucking second day of school. Calm down._

“So, your house today?”

Phil looked concerned. “Yeah, I can meet you outside the office, if that’s ok?”

“Yeah.” Dan ran a hand through his poofy hair. Phil unconsciously fixed his quiff. Dan smiled, and then turned back around in his seat, heart beating wildly.

 

_I said it wouldn’t happen. I won’t be tricked again. I- I can’t take it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, here comes the angst. Hope you like it! I have some good ideas for this. I think it's going to be kinda long. Oh well! *evil laugh* You'll have to deal. :p <3 love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**PHIL**

He stood outside the office, leaning against the cool cement. Dan was late. Not drastically late, but late enough that Phil was worried it was payback for that morning.

Suddenly, there was dan, black skinny jeans, shoes, and a white t-shirt with cats on it. _God, he looked good. What. He was talking with Eli, a boy from their English class. He’s not that cool. What. Eli’s ok. But-_

Phil’s thoughts were interrupted by Dan waving goodbye to Eli, who was getting on the bus, and walking over to Phil.

As they started walking, Phil said “You’re a bit late.”

“Hello to you too Mr. Phillip.”

“Hi, sorry, I was just worried you being late was just payback for this morning when I was late.”

“Only a little. Eli wanted to be partners for the project but I said that I was already partners with you, and he got kinda upset, cause apparently he wasn’t there earlier, so he needed a partner, but I wanted to be partners with you, and he wanted to be in a group of three but I was pretty sure you didn’t want that and it wasn’t allowed-” Dan stopped rambling in the realization of what he said. “Uh-”

“I wanted to partners with you too. It’s fine. Eli’s kind of a spaz, if you excuse my saying so.” Phil tried to make it sound like his heart wasn’t clawing it’s way up out of his throat.

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out after he called you gay, but a different word.”

 

Phil only faltered for a second, but Dan saw it. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to tell you, and he just said it and it was so rude-”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” Phil started walking again, tugging his backpack straps tighter and his beanie further down on his head.

Dan followed again, kicking a rock out into the street where it would catch Eli’s dad’s Ferrari’s tires and make him unable to come to school as a result of a very lengthy funeral of the car. Dan’s description of this was lively, and Phil began to laugh and his spirits to raise.

_Honey mouth indeed._

Phil’s eyes might have been stuck on Dan’s mouth, which perhaps made him a bit less attentive to the ground, and perhaps made him blind to the fire hydrant in front of them, and while Dan side stepped around it, Phil tripped.

And went down.

He threw his arms out in front of him, and somehow, there was an extra one around his waist, and somehow, there was an extra heart beating against his. Phil opened his eyes.

“Hello.”

Dan’s eyes were wide and terrified under the shade of the trees that lined Phil’s street. “Hi. For god’s sake Phil, what was that?! That was terrifying! Are you ok?”

Phil tried to get up, but found he was stuck under Dan. This wouldn’t do at all. His heartbeat could be excused for just having stupidly fallen on his face, but other things could not.

 

**DAN**

 

Dan quickly moved and got up, and held out his hand. He hoped dearly that Phil wouldn’t notice, or if he did, wouldn't notice his hands' shaking, but Phil took it, and said nothing about the tremor.

Phil pulled himself up, and dusted off his shirt with his free hand. Dan dropped his hand unconsciously so he could fix Phil’s hair, which made the latter’s hand for a moment stop in it’s progress of brushing off it’s sleeve.

_Damn, his hair is soft. How the fuck-_

When he realized what he was doing, he pulled his hand back like lightning.

“Thanks. I couldn’t even get to my own house without falling! I’m so dense.” Phil, with a glance at Dan to assure his readiness, began again.

“You’re not.” Dan’s composure began to restore itself, along with his meager self confidence. “Why’d you fall though? It was like right there!”

 

**PHIL**

 

“I’m aware of it being right there! I felt it!” Phil tried to let the subject drop, but Dan was relentless.

“Why though?”

_I was looking at you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY don't expect this i just had time during school.
> 
> love you!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's kinda short, but I was really excited to post it. More tomorrow!

**DAN**

 They stood outside of Phil’s house, and Dan could only think about Phil. A frigging day. He didn’t even know him. And now Dan was in his house, and he didn’t know how long he was expected to act normally.

_How did I get here? This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. I’m not supposed to like someone after a day and then follow them around like a lovesick puppy._

“Well, here we are, at my humble abode.” Phil made a grand gesture, as if he lived in a mansion with twenty servants, a pool and a library.

“Your house is nice.”

“You haven’t even gone inside!”

Phil unlocked the door and motioned him to go in front.

_He’s polite too. Fuck._ “After you.”

“No, I insist.” _Crap._ Dan gave in and stepped over the threshold into a well lit hall.

“WELCOME,” an intense looking sign ordered above a dresser. Phil dropped his keys into a bowl, making Dan realize the silence they had sunk into.

“Come upstairs. My room’s up here. Do you want anything to eat?”

“No, um, I’m ok.” Dan started up the carpeted stairs.

“Well, I’m hungry, so I’ll heat up a pizza. Sorry if frozen pizza is too lowly for your _fine_ taste buds, but I like it, so I’m going to make some.” Dan was in Phil’s territory now, and it had transformed him. At school, Phil never really talked to anyone, and kept to his book. Here, Phil was flamboyant in the way Dan was at school. He was confident, and he knew it.

_This is not good._

“Alright, if you insist.”

“I INSIST!” Phil shouted from the kitchen.

Dan came down the stairs and followed the noise back to it’s source, where Phil had taken off his jumper and had only a t-shirt on as he punched in numbers on the oven.

This left Dan to admire Phil’s pale freckled arms.

_Nope. I guess I’m not as good at keeping promises as I am at making them._  

Dan crossed the kitchen and leaned against the island in the middle, drawing patterns on the bluish-green tiles. Suddenly, a spur of recklessness came over him, and as Phil was passing, he jutted his hip out and bumped Phil's.

_Oh well._


End file.
